Kim Min Seok
by Fallencia
Summary: "Kim Min Seok-ie" Lu Han memeluk erat tubuh pria mungil di sampingnya. Kim Min Seok, pria itu tertidur dengan tenang dalam dekapan Lu Han. Kulit porselennya sudah semakin memucat. Oh, apa Min Seok sakit? Lu Han menyusuri wajah Min Seok dengan jarinya yang kurus.-LUMIN-gak pinter buat summary. Silahkan langsung baca dan review


**Kim Min Seok**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **LuHan (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO)-LUMIN

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

"Kim Min Seok-ie" Lu Han memeluk erat tubuh pria mungil di sampingnya.

Kim Min Seok, pria itu tertidur dengan tenang dalam dekapan Lu Han.

Kulit porselennya sudah semakin memucat. Oh, apa Min Seok sakit?

Lu Han menyusuri wajah Min Seok dengan jarinya yang kurus.

Hidungnya, mata, pipi, dan bibir. Semuanya telah membuat Lu Han buta dan semakin larut dalam pesona Min Seok.

Min Seok adalah dunia Lu Han, Min Seok adalah nafas Lu Han. Dan Min Seok adalah hidup Lu Han.

Lu Han mengecup kedua kelopak Min Seok, dan kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi putri kodok" itu suara Lu Han.

Lu Han menggeliat, dan tersenyum ke arah dunianya.

Pria itu mencubit pipi Lu Han gemas.

Si lelehan karamel menatap si kelam malam.

Oh tuhan, Lu Han terjebak. Ia terjebak dalam pesona mata Min Seok. Kelam malam yang menenangkan.

Hari ini dingin.

Baik Min Seok maupun Lu han tidak ingin meninggalkan selimut dan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

Tapi, Lu Han harus terjaga.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Min Seok untuk berjalan-jalan. Lu Han tidak mungkin meninggalkan kesempatan duduk di taman bersama Min Seok.

Lu Han kembali mengecup kedua kelopak Min Seok sekilas dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Min Seok yang menunggunya dengan senyum manis.

Senyum itu, Lu Han akan siap menukar apapun miliknya agar senyum itu tidak pudar. Senyum lebar Min Seok adalah obat untuk Lu Han. Bahkan ketika dunia berpaling dari mereka berdua, maka Lu Han akan tetap tegar. Karena akan selalu ada Min Seok di sampingnya bersama dengan senyum itu.

Oh, juga Min Seok yang akan selalu memberikan bahunya untuk Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min Seok-ie"

Min Seok menoleh

"Kau tidak dingin?"

Min Seok mengangguk.

Lu Han memberikan mantelnya kepada Min Seok dan mendekap pemuda itu. Hangat menjalari Min Seok.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Min Seok mengangguk, kelam malam itu berbinar.

Lu Han kembali terpesona dan terperosok semakin dalam.

Lu Han mengecup puncak kepala Min Seok, udara musim gugur semakin menggigit.

Lu Han memucat. Tubuh ringkihnya kedinginan. Buku jarinya memutih. Lu Han tidak tahan dingin, ia ingin menggendong Min Seoknya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah mereka yang hangat.

Tapi, bagaimana jika nanti Min Seok terbangun? Tidak, tidak. Lu Han tidak ingin mengganggu Min Seok terjaga. Min Seok harus istirahat, karena setelah ini Min Seok akan terapi berjalan lagi.

Lu Han semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Min Seok.

Lu Han terlelap lagi.

Tuhan, Lu Han ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus bersama Min Seok seperti ini selamnya.

Tuhan, jaga Min Seok untuk Lu Han. Karena tanpa Min Seok, Lu Han akan mati.

Mati bersama jiwanya.

Tuhan, tukar apapun milik Lu Han untuk Min Seok. Bahkan jika itu adalah nafas Lu Han.

Min Seoknya yang berharga.

Tuhan, sembuhkan semua penyakit Min Seok. Dan kalau itu terlalu berat untuk di kabulkan, Lu Han ingin jika penyakit itu ada padanya, bukan pada Min Seoknya yang lucu dan periang.

Tuhan, dekap Min Seok jika Lu Han tidak ada lagi.

Tuhan, kau lah yang mengatur dan memiliki semua kehidupan.

Tapi,

Kenapa Tuhan?

Kenapa kau permainkan takdir Lu Han?

Kenapa kau ambil Min Seok dari Lu Han?

Kenapa tidak kau tukar hidup Min Seok dengan Lu Han?

Kenapa kau biarkan Min Seok semakin memucat dan kehilangan denyut nadi?

Kenapa pada saat itu kau tidak memberikan keajaiban untuk Min Seok?

Kenapa kau ambil Min Seok dari Lu Han?

Tuhan,

Kenapa kau tidak memutar waktu untuk Lu Han?

Apa karena Lu Han sudah berbuat dosa yang besar dengan mencintai Min Seok?

Tuhan, kau sudah mengambil segalanya dari Lu Han. Orang tua, teman, keluarga, semuanya sudah berpaling dari Lu Han. Mereka menatap Lu Han jijik, karena mencintai Min Seok.

Tuhan, kenapa kau ambil bidadari mu secepat itu? Lu Han bahkan masih haus dengan pelukan hangat Min Seok, belaian Min Seok, tawa Min Seok, tangisan Min Seok, dan rajukan Min Seok.

Tuhan, bisakah Lu Han minta Min Seok lagi?

Berikan lagi kehidupan kepada Min Seok yang terbujur kaku di samping Lu Han.

Karena Min Seok membuat Lu Han gila dan kehilangan arah. Lu Han kehilangan pijakan.

Andai saja saat itu Lu Han menjaga Min Seok dan tidak membiarkan Min Seok berjalan sendirian membeli kebutuhan mereka.

Andai saja saat itu Lu Han bisa menyakinkan Min Seok bahwa mereka berdua kuat.

Andai saja saat itu Lu Han bisa menyakinkan Min Seok agar tetap terapi dan kembali sehat.

Andai saja Lu Han tidak luluh dengan air mata dan semua bujukan lelah Min Seok.

Ini salah Lu Han.

Lu Han bodoh.

Kau pecundang Lu Han.

Ah, pecundang yang bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan jasad Min Seok di kubur.

Lu Han brengsek.

Brengsek karena terlalu egois. Lu Han tidak membiarkan Min Seok kembali dalam dekapan Tuhan dengan tenang.

Dan

Lu Han yang menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan, Lu Han terpuruk, tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwanya kembali. Jiwanya telah dibawah oleh Min Seok sejak hari itu.

Lu Han sudah gila dan terjerat oleh pesona Min Seok.

Lu Han gila, oh tuhan, sadarkan Lu Han.

Sadarkan pemuda gila itu kalau cintanya semu.

Sadarkan Lu Han bahwa Min Seok tidak ada.

Sadarkan Lu Han dari obsesi gilanya pada Min Seok.

Sadarkan Lu Han dari halusinasi gilanya.

"Demi Tuhan Lu Han, kau menyedihkan! Berhenti menyiksa dirimu"

Lu Han mendongak, mendapati adiknya dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan jijik. Ah, tidak, tidak, ini berbeda. Se Hun, ia terlihat terluka.

Tapi kenapa?

Terserah, Lu Han tidak perduli. Karena apapun yang terjadi Min Seok akan selalu berada di samping Lu Han.

"Min Seok-ie, aku mencintaimu"

Se Hun terpekur,

ia menatap kakaknya perih. Kakaknya yang gila karena cinta.

"Kembalikan kakak ku Min Seok hyung"

Se Hun menangis.

Tahu kah Lu Han? Min Seok menangis dari sana.


End file.
